


The siren of the sea

by Atiredpotatowithnolife



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Powerful Percy Jackson, Siren Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiredpotatowithnolife/pseuds/Atiredpotatowithnolife
Summary: Annabeth has never heard Percy sing, one day that changes
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 270





	The siren of the sea

**Author's Note:**

> So there wasn't enough Siren!Percy stories here so I kinda made one?  
> Anyways this is my first fanfic and English is not my native language so please go easy on me!

Percy was always joking about how he couldn’t sing but when Annabeth thought about it, she had never actually heard him sing, like, ever. When they all were sitting around the fire he was never singing, at a maximum just humming along and if someone asked, he would just blame it on wanting to spare their ears. 

Though one day, when sitting around the fire, everything was fine, and the world was safe it seemed like more than her had realized this. The Stollin brothers started it, egging him to sing along and soon almost everyone was on it and they weren’t going to take no for an answer.   
After almost fifteen minutes of egging and arguing he agreed but warned them to cover their ears if they didn’t want them to start bleeding. He took a deep breath and started singing.

(I see fire by Ed Sheeran)

“Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls”

Annabeth froze, it was the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. She was in shock, was this her Percy?

“And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watching over Durin's son”

The rest of the people around the fire was also completely frozen but Percy just looked at the kid from Apollos cabin with the guitar. As if in trance he gave the guitar to him and Percy just kept singing while playing. 

“If this is to end in fire  
Then we should all burn together”

As he kept singing, she felt her brain start to feel fuzzy, like she wasn’t completely there.

“Watch the flames climb high into the night  
Calling out father oh, stand by and we will  
Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side”

It was like she wasn’t in control of her body; she knew she should react and either do something about it or fight against the feeling, but she couldn’t bring herself to. The singing was washing over her and making her relax her limbs. 

“And if we should die tonight  
Then we should all die together

Raise a glass of wine for the last time”  
The only feeling left in her body was the sudden but strong urge to listen to every word coming out from the singing boy’s mouth, to listen and to obey whatever he wanted. 

“Calling out father oh  
Prepare as we will  
Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky”

Now everyone around the fire was staring at Percy singing and playing in the middle of the ring with empty eyes. But he didn’t seem bothered by this and just kept singing, his eyes almost seemed to be glowing as the chorus started

“Now I see fire, inside the mountain  
I see fire, burning the trees

When he sang the water from the lake started levitating towards him and move slowly around him in lazy circles, all while he kept singing and the other campers was sitting around him like zombies, listening intently. 

"And I see fire, hollowing souls  
And I see fire, blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you'll remember me”

No one had even noticed the creatures of the forest and sea coming closer and standing just outside the campers, also listening. It was monsters and peaceful creatures standing together in peace, listening to the one in the middle of them all. And Percy just kept going, eyes glowing and water spinning around him.  
He sung two more verses and one more chorus before he started on the last chorus, now everyone in the camp was standing in the circle, the satyrs from the fields, the creatures from the forest and sea, the Pegasus from the stables had also gathered. Even Chiron had come and was standing a few meters away but in difference from everyone else his eyes was a bit clearer. 

As Percy started on the last chorus he started walking.

“Now I see fire, inside the mountain  
I see fire, burning the trees”

He walked past the lake and the forest where the creatures dropped of and walked home, still in a daze. He walked past the cabins one by one and the campers also started dropping of.

“And I see fire, hollowing souls  
And I see fire, blood in the breeze”

As he finished the song, only he and Chiron were left, standing on the edge of the water, a part of it still spinning around him. 

“You know they won’t remember this tomorrow, do you?” The centaur asked him.  
“Yeah, but it’s nice to sing every once in a while, just letting go” Percy answered.  
“If you say so” Chiron said and after one last look at him, turned around and walked back to the house.

The next day as the camp woke up, they felt weirdly well rested and calm and Percy seemed more energized than usual.


End file.
